2007scapequestingfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Magnetism
Details Walkthrough Talk to Ava in the west wing of Draynor Manor. (You have to go through the "secret" bookshelf to get to her.)Undead Chickens *You find out she is the new assistant of the professor at the top of the manor. After talking for a while she says she will make you something if you get her some things. She will tell you she needs two undead chickens. *Go to the chicken farm west of the Ectofuntus with your Amulet of Ghostspeak and ectotokens and talk to Alice (If you have beaten Ghosts Ahoy, just use your Ectophial to teleport to the Ectofuntus and walk to the farm from there). *After some conversation with her and her husband (located in the farm, near the cows), you will find out he wants to speak to her directly, but she cannot, unless you get the old crone to make an amulet for the ghost of the farmer so that he can speak to her. The crone is located near the Slayer tower, on the east side. *After talking to her she gives you a Crone-made amulet. Give this to Alice's husband and watch the amusing cutscene, involving some person named Cow31337Killr, all typed in 1337 speak. He will be killing cows and such. In the end, the two have talked it over, and will want ectotokens for the chickens that you need. *To get the ecto-tokens, read this link Ectofuntus. *Buy two chickens from Alice's husband for 20 ectotokens. (They can be equipped and look like chinchompas.) Magnet *Get 5 iron bars, and head back to Ava, and give her the undead chickens. She will now need a magnet; talk to the witch in the north west corner of the manor and give her the 5 iron bars. She will give you a selected bar. She will tell you that you need to go to Rimmington and do something to make it a magnet, and it MUST be done that way. *Go to the centre of the mine northeast of Rimmington and use a hammer on the bar while facing north to turn it into a magnet. If you are not facing north, it will not work. *Give the magnet to Ava, and she will take it and move on to her next request. Undead Twigs She will now tell you she needs undead twigs from one of the undead trees around the manor. You will now need to cut one of Draynor's undead trees (labelled in yellow when you right click on it, NOT the regular DEAD trees). *Try cutting an attacking tree; when this fails return to Ava and tell her. She will tell you to go see Turael, as he has been using the Slayer skill to figure out a way to defeat the undead trees. *Talk to Turael in Burthorpe and he will tell you that he will give you a Blessed axe in exchange for a mithril axe and a holy symbol. Supply him with these two things and he will give you the Blessed axe, which can be used to cut the undead trees. *Cut a Draynor Manor undead tree with the blessed axe. If successful, you will receive 'undead twigs.' Note, however, that this axe cannot be used to chop any normal trees. Also, the tree you need to cut to get the twigs to give to Ava is the kind of tree that swipes at you, not the normal DEAD trees. It is possible to fail this if you do not have the proper slayer. *Give Ava the twigs, and she will tell you she has almost completed the invention she is preparing for you, but her notes need translating. Translating the Notes Once you have ungarbled the notes, combine them with a piece of hard leather and some polished buttons to create a container . (Buttons can be polished via a right-click option; no items are required. You can obtain buttons from pickpocketing HAM members in their dungeon west of Lumbridge, or by searching crates and boxes quite a few times.)You will now have to translate her research notes. See the picture to find out the combination. To change the colours, simply click on the colour. *Give the container to Ava to complete the quest, and you will get the invention suitable for your ranged level, very helpful for rangers. Reward *1 Quest point *1,000 Crafting, Fletching, and Slayer experience *2,500 Woodcutting experience *Ava's device: Ava's attractor if Ranged level is less than 50 or Ava's accumulator if Ranged 50 or more. The device generates iron or steel arrows into your arrow slot depending on the type of device, and also randomly attracts items into your inventory, including but not limited to: *Darts *Steel Throwing Knives *Arrowheads *Iron Ores *Clockwork mice *Axes *Steel Arrows *Nails A new update was recently made by Jagex on the device, so that any fired arrows will be put back in your arrow slot if there is nothing (a table, etc) in between you and the arrows. The device still picks up the above items, but much more slowly than before. Category:Quests